He Could Be The One
by kitty2sweet
Summary: Bella's lost and alone without Edward. Thankfully she's got Jacob Black to keep her together. He's a great friend but will he become something more?
1. Needing Jake

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight saga.**

I feel a hole in the middle of my chest. I don't want to think of _him_. I really don't but I can't help myself at times and I know I'll have to pay later on. I hate my life now...without _him_ I'm only a shadow of what I used to be. The only good thing about my life right now is Jake. He makes me feel like a person again, like myself. I enjoy the light and warmth he brings to my life, which is why I like spending time with him.

I was laying on my bed staring aimlessly up at the ceiling and feeling dangerously close to thinking too much about _him. His cold skin...his bronze hair...his golden eyes_-I shot up and jumped off the bed. This was close enough, I couldn't continue thinking or being alone. Jake was at school today down at the reserve but I had to get away. I put on my coat and ran downstairs. Charlie wasn't home to question where I was going. It wasn't like he would object anyway, he liked Jake and Billy.

I locked the door and got in my truck and drove. The window was open and the rain drops were splattering all over my left side but I didn't care, I was used to it. Eventually I slowed down and took my time to get to Jake's house. Once I was parked infront of it I was uncertain of what to do. Jake wasn't there but I'd already come all the way here. Oh I'm so stupid! What am I doing? *knock* *knock*

"Bella?," Billy's confused face peered through the car window at me,"Jake's not here.."

"Oh..I uh..I know," I rubbed my arms and smiled at him sheepishly. He smiled.

"Well it won't be long till he gets back...do you want to wait inside,"he asked.

I shook my head, "No, can I just wait for him in the garage?"

"Oh okay, sure. I'll tell him you're here when he gets home," Billy waved goodbye before going back inside on his wheelchair. I got out of the car and walked over to the garage Jake made for himself. I sat on the floor and sighed. Being alone completely defeated the purpose of coming here but being in this garage distracted me at least. It reminded me of Jake, awkward and unique yet wonderful at the same time...

Before I knew it I was being woken up (though I don't remember falling asleep) by a loud noise of something falling down. I looked up to see Jake jumping into the garage in an apparent frenzy, the trash can on the floor behind him. He took a few quick strides towards me, looking very worried.

"Jake what's wron-"

"Bella!," he sat on the floor beside me and embraced me. I realized he'd been worried about me...of course, if some friend randomly came to my house and looked half as bad as I probably did now I would be freaked out too.

"Jake, don't worry. I'm fine-," I pushed him off me a little but he kept his arms around me.

He looked down at me,"Bella, what's going on? Is something wrong? You could've gotten my dad to get me out of school to be here,you know."

"I'm fine! Like I was _trying_ to say, I'm only visiting you. Nothing's wrong," I smiled but it felt strange and tight on my face. Jake looked at me suspiciously but dismissed the idea of questioning me. He knew...we both knew why I was here but we didn't talk about it and I was fine with that.

"You could've at least waited inside. It's getting cold out here with the rain," he grumbled. I looked down and played with my hands. I felt his eyes on my face. He sighed and gripped me tighter," Come on. What do you want to do?"

I shrugged, "Bikes?"

"Bella... I don't know about that...remember what happened last time?,"Jake hesitated.

"I'm fine now. Besides..I think the break's been long enough. It's been forever since I went to the ER, I think they're starting to worry."

"Bella..."

"Jake! It's my bike! If you don't come with me then I'll go alone and you know it's better if you're there."

"*sigh* I guess you're right. Fine."

Jake took me to the same place as before and I practiced some more. I was pretty clumsy at it still but at least now it wasn't purposely. After awhile I stopped, it was the third time I fell off and I knew that soon enough the voice would come into my head. I couldn't risk it. Jake stopped beside me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just tired of falling off."

Jake laughed,"Yea it's only been fifteen minutes and I've seen you on the ground more than on the bike."

I scowled at him playfully,"It's not fair. You can drive so well and we've had the same amount of practice."

Jake flashed his smile at me, so I inevitably smiled back."Come on."

"..O-on where?," I got worried.

Jake laughed again,"Here!," he patted the back of his seat.

"Oh I don't know Jake." With a swift movement he took a hold of me and placed me on the seat behind him, I yelped in surprise.

"Hold on," he said, leaning forward and taking off. I almost fell off but I quickly gripped his torso. It was difficult to hold on since his back was so wide. I didn't exactly understand why he was growing so fast. The wind and his hair were wipping in my face. This was different..it wasn't like flying...it didn't feel like I wasn't moving...this was different...it was bumpy and loud and exhilarating...this was Jake.

"Jake!!!,"I yelled when he sped up.

"WHOOO!," he exclaimed,"Come On Bella!!! Enjoy the ride! This'll probably be the only way for you to know how it feels to be on a bike more than fifteen consecutive minutes."

I laughed,"You're right." I gripped onto him tighter.

Jake eventually stopped infront of La Push. I got off and looked around, I didn't understand why but we always came back here to where he first told me the story about _them_. I shivered when a cold gust of wind passed by me. Suddenly I felt some heavy piece of clothing on me...it was Jake's coat.

"Jake..."

"No it's fine. I'm fine. Come on, let's walk," Jake took my right hand in his and pulled me alongside him as he walked down the beach,"So..."

"How's school?," I asked.

Jake laughed loudly,"Terrible actually. I think I need some more of those study sessions to catch up on homework."

"Why? You haven't been building bikes or anything...."

He shrugged,"I guess my mind's been somewhere else lately...," he clenched his jaw.

"It's about Sam Uley isn't?."

"He's taken Embry and it's upsetting me and Quil. It isn't fair. I don't know what it is! What are they doing?," he rubbed his temples. I hated seeing Jake like this. I rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It is unfair...he had no right taking Embry into his gang," I scowled at the thought of Sam Uley and how he hurt Jacob like this.

He nodded,"...yeah..."

We walked for a couple of minutes in silence, he was staring straight ahead with an angry expression on his face.

"Jake, I'm sorry if you're behind cause of me. I know that I've kept dropping by more and more often than before...I'm sorry."

Jake laughed,"Bella it's not your fault, trust me. I enjoy you being around..." He stopped abruptly and looked down at me into my eyes. He leaned in slightly and I took a step back. He sighed and said,"I enjoy it more than you know."

"Ummm..."

"Don't worry about it Bells." He hugged me and kept walking, I followed.

Before I knew it the sky was pink and the air was getting colder. "Let's go," he said.

Jake hopped on his bike and I hopped on behind him. He drove back to where my red bike was and loaded them both on the truck bed. He drove the car back to his house and we snuck the bikes back into his garage.

"Want me to drive you back?," he asked.

"No, it's fine I'll go by myself," I said.

"Alright. So next Saturday? Study session here?"

"Yea, yea," I smiled.

I got in my truck and drove away as Jake waved goodbye. It was very quiet but I knew not to look at the cavity where my radio had once been.

When I got home Charlie asked where I'd been as usual and I told him I'd been with Jacob.

"That's good. Jake's a good kid," Charlie muttered. I rolled my eyes as I cooked dinner.

"So you kids spending more time together soon?," he asked.

I nodded," We've got a study session Saturday."


	2. Study Session Surprise

The days dragged on till Saturday. I couldn't sleep Friday night so I was wide awake by six a.m. I made breakfast and tried organizing my room to pass the time but when all the activities I thought of were done, I still had time to spare. I sat on the couch ,staring at the clock's second hand tick by slowly. It was only ten o'clock. I sighed impatiently and got my ready bookbag and headed outside to my truck.

I drove to the reservation at a leisurly speed but still ended up there before eleven. I stayed in the parked car infront of their house as I often did nowadays. It was strange but I couldn't help but become more and more impatient to see Jake recently. What was I thinking?! The time went by so much slower infront of his house when I was so close to him. We'd agreed to meet up in the afternoon while Charlie and Billy were out but I felt like I'd waited weeks!

Suddenly I saw the frontdoor open and Jake came sprinting out towards my truck. He opened the car door to the passenger's seat and leaned on the car seat.

"Bella! What are you doing here? It's only 10:30," he said. I felt heat rush up my face and ears.

"You're right. It's early. I should come back later with Charlie," I started the car engine.

"What?!," Jake cried out,"You don't have to go! You caught me by surprise, that's all. Come on in, we can get an early start and maybe hang out later," he grabbed my bookbag that was on the seat and took it inside. I sighed in relief and turned off the engine and got out.

"Sit. I'll be right back, just have to get my own books and stuff," he set my stuff on the living room couch and ran to his room. I sat down and took out my Language Arts novels that I was supposed to read and write essays about.

"Whoa!," I laughed as I saw Jake come back with a pile of papers and textbooks,"Looks like you needed to get an early start more than I did."

He laughed,"Yea, I guess. But it's easy stuff."

It wasn't easy stuff. He was younger than I was and I didn't understand some of the material he needed help with. I did help him with the classes I was best in and I ended only reading three of the short novels by night time.

Charlie had arrived at about three and he seemed amused at the sight of us. He and Billy went out by five and Jake and I still hadn't finished!

Jake shut his book closed and sighed. "Are you done?," I asked, looking up from my fourth and last essay.

He laughed,"No! But my head hurts and I need a break," he stood up and went to the kitchen.

"It's not like you didn't get a break only fifteen minutes ago."

"Yea..but I'm almost done. Anyway, I think that's enough for today," he sounded strange because his mouth was full of food. He'd been eating an obscenely large amount of food lately.

He walked back in the living room and closed my open novels,"That goes for you, too."

"Jake-," I began to object.

"No more. Come on. Aren't you tired?," he stared at me from the couch, I stayed quiet,"Yea you are. Come here. Want to watch something?" He patted the couch beside him. I got off the floor and sat on the couch.

"Sure why not."

He turned on the television and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I lay my head on his chest and watched the screen. I wasn't paying much attention to the show but more to Jake. I was listening to his gentle breathing and...his heartbeat. It was strange to me at first when we started doing this kind of thing. I was unused to the warmth but now I was addicted to it. It was a haven to me, a familiar,friendly place where I was wanted. I hugged him closer to me but I didn't look up to see his face. He rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up. The television was still on but I felt like hours had gone by. I lifted my head to look back at Jake. He was awake. He stared at me and smiled softly. I smiled back and got off him,"What time is it?"

"It's eight."

"Eight?! And Charlie and Billy aren't back yet?"

He shook his head,"No but I bet they're talking to the Clearwaters. You know how they get."

I nodded,"Oh." I stared off aimlessly and realized after a couple of minutes that he was staring at me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little dazed."

"I have that effect," he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"I should go," I stood up.

"Wait!," Jake took my hand,"Um..wait for Charlie."

"I don't-Why?"

"Why are you in such a rush?" He pulled me towards him but I, the klutz that I can be, tripped on his foot and fell on him. "Oh!," he exhaled sharply. I'd knocked the wind out of him! My face was on his chest and the rest of my body was pressed against his. I stayed there for a couple of seconds more, afraid I would hurt him any further and it got quiet. After awhile I heard him chuckle and he patted my head.

"It's okay Bella! I'm fine, you can move if you want," he said in an amused tone. That was a strange way to say it...what did he mean by _if I want? _The thought fleeted through my head when suddenly I realized I felt something strange. I felt something hard pressing against my abdomen...and my abdomen was pressed between Jake's legs! Oh my God! I stood up quickly and nervously. Of course I had to fall over again but this time I made sure not to press my body on Jake. Instead I put my hand on him for support to get back up. "Ow! Bells!"

I looked down at my hand and realized I'd put it on his crotch. My face felt like it was on fire. I quickly removed my hand,"I'm so sorry!!!" He bent forward, wrapping his arms around his torso in pain. Of course it hurt, I'd been putting all my wait on the area! "I-I should definitley leave now."

"No! It's okay. It was just a mistake. Don't worry about it, really," he rushed out. But I was already on my way out the door. I got in my truck and as I drove away I caught a glimpse of Jake at the doorway, trying to get me to come back but honestly I was too embarrased!


	3. Losing Jake

Last Saturday was a huge embarrasment, at least to me but I have to admit, I can be a bit of a prude. It shocked me completely to feel Jake's...well his...erection. I never thought of him in that way, at all. And it shocked me that he ever felt that way. I pondered what he could've possibly been aroused by for days. Was it something on television...something in the room...what?..._me!!!..._no, of course not! I seriously doubted I could've done anything at all to arouse him so I never concluded that it had been me.

Days had gone by without seeing him, too many days but I was nervous to meet with him again after that. He did call from time to time, asking when I'd come by but I always avoided giving him a direct answer. _"I don't know.." "Soon." "I can't right now." _I feared that if I did see him again my mind would be plagued with thoughts of _the incident_ the whole time. It was when I talked to him on the phone, hence the conversations were always very short.

Eventually I needed Jake back so I went over and at first my fears came true. I looked at him and wondered what he was thinking. I avoided looking any lower than his neck. I kept my distance and tried not to cuddle with him as we usually did, but if he got suspicious I would but I'd make sure to keep away from that area. After awhile I came to peace with the fact that he was a teenage boy and it was normal..it just caught me by surprise that _my Jacob_ ever felt that way.

I was very happy for him when he finally finished the Rabbit. He was so excited, it was cute. Although the Rabbit was a cool car I still preferred my old truck.

A day that will remain in my memory forever was when he took Mike and me to the movies in the Rabbit. It had been such a strange and hostile get out. I realized Jake and Mike liked me but the whole thing seemed foolish to me. I mean, why me? I'm not beautiful or amazing..they certainly weren't attracted to my blood.

That day I lost Jake. He'd seemed sick and I blew it off as a regular sickness, urging him to take care and rest. Little did I know that night that that would be the last time I'd see Jacob Black in a long time and the last time I would see him being _my Jacob. _The idea that I'd lost my sun brought tears to my eyes for weeks. I didn't understand what was going on, with the mysterious killings and Jake avoiding me. I didn't understand why he left Quil to joing Sam Uley's gang but it infuriated me.

I faced Jake and the changes in him broke my heart. That boy wasn't Jake...he was one of Sam's clones and I loathed and blamed Sam for it.

When Jake finally found a way to get me to understand what was going on I was petrified. He'd killed all those innocent people! _My Jacob?! _And I was relieved when he explained to me that he hadn't really, that he was trying to punish the ones who had, the vampires. Poor Jake, he seemed unhappy with the fact that he was now a werewolf and I felt guilty for it.

I accepted him the way he was though. He would act more like the old Jacob with me knowing the truth and I was relieved to have him back. Perhaps I didn't love him in the way he wanted but I sure as hell loved him, more than..well not anything but he was certainly important to me. He was the center of my world and I was glad he was back. It brought tears of shear happiness to my eyes to know I hadn't lost him forever.

I liked the rest of the pack. I was glad Embry was friends again with Jake, although I felt bad for Quil. The guys were fun to hang around with and Emily was incredibly kind. I was relieved to know Sam Uley wasn't the bad guy but I still felt bitter towards him in the back of my heart for ever taking Jake from me...then I'd have to remind myself it wasn't Sam's fault.

I went back to hanging out with Jake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kay, this is my first little note. I just wanted to say, please read and review! I know I keep summarizing New Moon events but I just want you guys to know what time the stories set in and not rush through the story. :) Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it!**


	4. Closer Than Ever

Jake and I spent more time together than before. It seems as though the idea that there was actually a time of day where Jake couldn't see me made us want to spend all the time we could around eachother. Granted, this time was spent mostly with him _and_ the rest of the pack but I didn't mind. When I wasn't with Jake I was with Emily, just two wolf girls hanging out together. The idea was funny to me,_ I_ was a wolf girl,too. I obsessed over the boys' well-being as much as Emily did and I wasn't even imprinted with any of them.

Imprinting was a bizarre idea to me...I didn't like to admit it but it frightened me. These boys were imprinting, what will happen when Jake imprints? Who'll he imprint with? Whoever it was, I could be sure of the fact that she would take him from me. I felt guilty for being so selfish as to be frightened by the idea of him imprinting. Imprinting meant Jake could be happy with someone who loves him in the way he does and as much as he deserves. But it also meant he'd forget all about me and what would my world be without my personal sun? I don't think I could bear it.

Sometimes I'd sit down and wonder what it'd be like if Jake imprinted on _me._ This didn't thrill me either. I would love him back and he'd love me but I'm already in love. I don't like the idea of losing this feeling I have for _him. _It upsets me to even think of losing this feeling and giving it to someone else, anyone else, even Jacob,my sun. But then I remind myself that in reality Jake couldn't imprint on me. When they imprint it's instantaneous and Jake had known me for a long time and hadn't imprinted. I realize that some of the guys imprint on girls they've known forever but never paid attention to, but they did imprint once they were werewolves and saw them again. Jake'd seen me as a werewolf and not imprinted. He didn't want to imprint.

It was Friday afternoon and once again I was at Emily's and Sam's little house. The boys were making so much noise and although I was accustomed to this I was not accustomed to their constant fighting. Paul was just flat out viscious as a wolf and Jared, although more level-headed went along with him in regards to strength when provoked. But what upset me most was whenever Paul would attack Jake. I always hear them saying how strong and how much of a natural he is but I still didn't want such a dangerous wolf near him.

We were sitting outside eating some snacks when one of these infamous fights started. Jake had the last bag of chips (these guys would eat a bag of chips in less than three minutes) and Paul, always hungry for more took it from him. At first everything seemed fine and Jake didn't seem to care but when Jared taunted him playfully about being a pushover Jake snatched the bag back. The next few things happened in a flash, Paul growled, became a blur and launched himself at Jake, landing as a dark silver furred wolf on another reddish-brown wolf that was Jake.

They lashed at eachother furiously. They flashed their teeth and bit at whatever they could. When I saw Pauls' teeth sink into Jake's neck and heard Jake yelp I let out a shrill scream that echoed across the yard and probably down the street. Jake and Paul launched at eachother and threw eachother across the yard then launched at eachother again. I could've sworn I heard things crack, whether they were the trees nearby or bones, I wasn't sure.

Suddenly two other wolves jumped into the fight and pulled them off eachother. Of course, they kept trying to get by them so Sam and Jared had to fight back. Jared fought Jake pretty hard and quickly. He bit him and launched at him with such force that I let out another scream. I felt Emily's hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down despite her own anxiety. Then Jared and Sam both held Paul down until he calmed himself and became human again. I knew these fights were just games at times and practice but they always took it too far.

I ran towards Jake, who was lying limply on the ground still in his wolf form. I could hear Emily cry out my name but I didn't care. Jake lay there, eyes closed and bleeding from his neck and shoulders. I kneeled on the floor and petted him softly,"Jake?" My voice was shaky as well as my hand and my eyes were full of tears. Poor Jake, here he was, lying unconscious and looking so helpless despite his massive form. I lay my head on him and grabbed on tight to his soft fur.

Within a couple of seconds I could feel his breathing pick up and him tranforming back from under me. He groaned and chuckled. I looked up from his human chest to see him grinning down at me.

"Well Bella, if this is how you'll react every time this happens, I should do it more often," he chuckled. I got off of him, knowing to be careful where I looked because he wasn't dressed at all. He sat up. I sat on the grass beside him facing the opposite direction of his lower body.

"You scared me...," I muttered, looking down at the grass.

His smile vanished and he held my face in his massive hand to make me look at him,"...I know. I'm sorry. But you have nothing to worry about. I'm healed already, see?"

"Not completely," I touched his neck where the bite marks were still slightly visible. A few seconds later the wounds closed, leaving scars.

"Well, doesn't matter. They'll be completely gone by tomorrow. Including these scars," he smiled at me encouragingly and hugged me close. His body radiated heat and suddenly I felt myself blush. Jake was hugging me..._naked! _I let go of him abruptly.

"M-Maybe you should get dressed." From the corner of my eye I saw him glance downward and then he let out a roaring laughter,"Oh! I forgot! Don't worry, I'm on it." He disappeared and reappeared in less than five seconds. He stood behind me and held out his hand. I hesitated. "I'm clothed, I swear." I took his hand, stood up and turned around. He was clothed but barely. He was wearing a pair of navy blue shorts and that was it.

We walked back inside the house and I was surprised to see that it was getting dark outside. Jake noticed,too,"Hey guys, I think I should take Bella back. It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow."

They waved goodbye without looking away from the television screen, even Paul waved goodbye as if nothing had happened. Sam and Emily were the only ones to look up at us as we left.

By the time we got back to the Blacks' house the sky was completely dark.

"Jake?," I asked as we walked up the pathway to the frontdoor,"Why'd you tell'em we had to leave? I'm not leaving till late cause of Charlie and Billy so that part wasn't true."

He smirked at me as he opened the door and let me in.

"You know, sometimes I don't want to spend the whole day with them. I'd like for it to be calm once in awhile." He sat on the couch and slouched in a tired manner,laying his head back and closing his eyes. I stood infront of him.

"So I guess you'd like for me to leave?"

His eyes shot open,"No! Time alone with you _is_ calm. When will you understand that I won't ever ask you to leave. You can spend all the time you want with me, I'll never get tired of you." I felt myself blush and I felt guilt for not feeling the same way.

He yawned tiredly and I sat beside him, feeling tired myself. I leaned on him and felt my heavy eyelids close on their own accord. I was just glad Jake was alright and away from danger. Soon enough I heard his light snoring in the distance since I was half asleep.

Jake and I were closer than ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmm...I've noticed that in most chapters so far, Bella falls asleep..haha Jake mustn't be so fun to hang around. Anyway please remember to R&R and thank you to the people who have, I greatly appreciate it.**


	5. Too Close For Comfort

**Warning: Alright, I thought I should warn you guys that this chapter is the main reason _so far_ that I rated this story M, so if you feel like you don't want to read rated M material feel free to skip this chapter. I've made it so that if you do skip it, you'll still understand the story. So now, please proceed with whatever your choice is.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up what felt like only a couple of minutes later to find myself alone in the living room. I looked around groggily but Jake was nowhere to be found. For some reason panic rushed over me. He was strong...he could take care of himself. What was I worried about? What could possibly happen to a teen werewolf? _Laurent? _What if they _hadn't _killed him?! What was wrong with me? I didn't understand it myself. There was something about the stillness and the pitch black sky that seemed to wash over me eerily and doom everything at the moment.

I jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. It was empty. I ran outside into the chill night air but found myself hearing crickets in the distance but nothing else.._no one_ else. I yelled Jake's name over and over again, running around nearby, feeling a lot like a lunatic. Tears filled my eyes as my mind jumped to the worst case scenarios with the same kind of cracking sounds I'd heard earlier that day followed by blood and viscious vampires with flaming hair and feline features.

I ran back inside and searched the house more thoroughly. I didn't understand what had come over me all of the sudden. Why was I panicking at all? It might've been the fact that I was half-asleep and I may have had one of my nightmares but I didn't really remember any nightmares at all. Everything was so hazy to me...

"Jake!?," I cried out again for what felt like the millionth time. My throat already felt sore.

"Bella!!! What happened?" Relief washed over me as I turned around to find Jake by the bathroom door.

"Oh, my God!,"I ran to him and hugged him. I felt him tense up slightly but then relax and pat my back.

"Why are you screaming? Did you finally lose it?," he joked.

"I thought something had happened to you...I thought maybe Laurent or Victoria...," I muttered into his chest.

"What? You think those blood-sucking leeches can hurt me? Isn't Laurent that one we found in the meadow? I already told you we took care of him," he lifted my face up to meet his eyes,"I can take care of myself. You should know that by now. I can take care of myself and _then _some. If anyone should be worried about the other's safety it should be me worrying about you."

Suddenly I realized my arms and face were wet. I looked down to see that Jacob was wrapped at his waist by a towel. That was it. I was hugging his bare, soaked torso. He'd been showering! That's why he was gone for so long. I was mortified and frozen to the spot.

Jake laughed so hard it shook me. "Yeah...I-uh thought a shower would be nice. You know, with the whole fight earlier I got umm..dirty..."

I didn't know what to do. My mind yelled _Run! Run! Let go of him you idiot! _but all I did was stay and stare up at him. The awkwardness just suffocated me...I was just frozen for what felt like eternity. What made it worse was that he did nothing to detatch me or get away from me. He actually seemed quite placid in this position.

My face distorted in a frightened expression that resulted from my embarrassment. Jake looked at me worriedly,"Is something else wrong?"

"Uhh..I..um..you..," I couldn't find the words in my head that could line up together to form a coherent sentence. He smiled at me softly.

"You know, I like this." My eyes widened. "I mean, you know how I feel about you. I like being close to you like this." He caressed my cheek. "I think you're absolutely beautiful. Bella, I love you and I can _be_ there for you. _Always_." He wraped his arms around me tightly and leaned in and kissed me.

It was forceful. This closeness was so foreign to me that I wanted it. It was all new, the roughness of his actions yet the softness of his skin. Jake exuded such an exaggerated warmth that it almost felt like it would burn me but I liked it. I kissed him back with the same force. I felt him pick me up in his arms and walk somewhere.

My mind was telling me to stop. _Leading him on is wrong! Don't do this. Make it stop! You don't love him. _But it seemed as though I couldn't control my body. I felt like I was watching all of this from outside my own body.

I watched as he carried me into his room and lay me on the bed.

I watched as we made out and removed our clothes from off eachother. I watched and I internally yelled at myself for participating in all of this and for allowing him to touch me and kiss me all over. I didn't want this because I knew it was wrong but I still felt it. His hands were rough and warm on my skin and admittedly, it felt amazing. Like nothing I've ever felt. I kissed and touched him back and regretted every bit of it.

I felt the pain when he entered me. And I felt the pleasure that followed it. I guiltily enjoyed everyone of his thrusts and met them with my own. I was trying so hard to control myself and stop but I simply couldn't. My mind and body were so detatched, it felt like I was two people at once...

I heard both of our moaning intermingled in the air. I felt it when Jake came inside of me and when one side of me experienced her first orgasm. The feeling rushed over my body and shook me wildly as my muscles tensed up. I heard Jake groan in pleasure at the feeling but I did not pay much attention to him, I was too distracted with this incredible feeling of ecstasy....I even heard a scream that sounded like me but I was too far gone...


	6. Hurting Him

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up to find Bella beside me. She was writhing uncomfortably and making sounds. I leaned forward carefully so as not to crush her and put my hand on her shoulder, ready to shake her gently. Just as I was about to wake her up I heard what she was saying more clearly due to the closeness. _"....no..no..stop!!!...Leave Jake alone..this is wrong...stop!!!" _I froze to the spot and listened more carefully, trying to better understand what she was dreaming. _"..but it...it feels...so.." _So what? So what? What could she possibly be feeling in a dream that involved me?

I stayed there and listened for a couple of more seconds. Just when I was about to give up and move my hand she did something that shocked me. She arched her back and said my name, delicately wrapping it around an erotic moan that went straight to my pants. _"..Jake..oh!.."_

I was in utter shock and happiness to here this. She was dreaming about _me. _I watched her for a couple of more minutes to further understand but her talking and moaning subsided. Eventually I didn't need them to understand what she felt. Her expression said it all. The little wrinkle that formed in between her eyebrows every time she was stressed or worried appeared. I could see that she was genuinely upset. I didn't like seeing her like this so I decided to wake her up.

I shook her gently,"Bella. Bella wake up."

She opened her eyes lazily and stared at me in confusion, then in shock. She looked down and I felt slightly embarressed by the obvious bulge. I wasn't embarrassed that it was there, I wasn't very shy about that, but I was embarressed by the reason of why it was there.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

I was interrupted by Jake's voice. I heard him calling out to me gently but how was that possible? Jake was _here_, beneath me. My mind followed his voice and I opened my eyes to see his face near mine. We were in the living room on the couch, fully clothed.

So it was all a dream? We _didn't_ do that stuff? But it felt so real. I was so confused. Suddenly I felt something hard that was very similar to what I felt in that study session, this time on my thigh. I looked down to see a very noticable bulge in his navy shorts. Panic crept over me.

"You were...er dreaming. I thought I should wake you. You were talking and you looked uncomfortable," he looked calm as always but his words had an edge of discomfort on them.

"Oh," then I realized something. Oh! What did he hear? What does he know? I thought of how I seemed like a much more likely cause for his bulge this time than last time. Once the thought crossed my mind I turned red and pushed him off of me and jumped off the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up and slouching on the couch.

"Yes," no. I wasn't okay. The dream freaked me out and made me feel like I have no control over myself. And waking up to find Jake on top of me and feeling his arousal on me made it worse, much worse.

He reached out to pull me to him but I stepped back quickly.

"umm..D-Where's Charlie?," I stuttered.

"It's only nine. They'll probably be back in half an hour," he pulled his hands back in and slouched back again.

"Oh..," I stayed there standing up.

"So what was your dream about?," he asked, grinning as if he knew something I didn't.

"N-nothing! Why do you ask?."

"Just curiosity, Bella, no need to stumble on your words," he looked at me for a couple of seconds while I squirmed under his gaze. "You look paranoid."

"I'm not," I said.

"Fine, don't tell me,"he turned on the television and looked away. I stood there, arms crossed defiantly. Of course, I cracked first, I sat down beside him after only two minutes. He wrapped his arm around me, it felt awkward to me.

"...you disappeared," I muttered.

"Oh?," he asked in an interested tone.

I nodded,"Mm-hmm. But I found you inside the house."

He laughed,"Figures you'd lose me in such a small space."

"..y-you told me I was beautiful..," I said sheepishly.

Jake looked down at me,"Well you _are_ beautiful Bella."

"...you kissed me..and...you..I mean _we_...," I couldn't finish.

He stared at me expectantly and then smiled,"I know what you mean to say. You don't have to say it."

"I tried to stop myself but...I couldn't..I kind of felt forced-"

He must've felt offended because he interrupted me in a rush,"Bella, I would _never _force you to do that!"

"No, I know. I felt forced by myself, if that makes any sense. It was only dream."

Jake looked at me strangely. His eyes seemed so sad and soft at the same time that it nearly broke my heart. "Jake?," I heard my voice tremble. I didn't know what it was about him that touched me so deeply. It's like we had some sort of connection. His pain was my pain.

He smiled weakly,"Why are you crying?" Crying? I was crying?

"What's wrong?," I asked him. He looked away meekly.

"Just..*sigh*...you know I love you, right?," he looked at me with his sad eyes and I wanted to hurt myself for hurting him. "It just hurts to know you..._don't_."

"Jake I'm sorry-"

He shook his head,"I don't need 'sorry'." He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. This was different from my dream. It was soft and gentle. I felt compelled to kiss him back. Its insecurity that probably came from being his first kiss and tenderness saddened me further. I couldn't help him. I wasn't what he needed. He was fixing me but I couldn't pay him back. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Jake parted from the kiss and looked at me worriedly,"You're crying." I had nothing to say to that. "Bella why are you-"

*Knock* *knock* Jake stood up and opened the door to let Charlie and Billy in.

"Hey kids! You guys have fun today?," Charlie asked. I nodded and smiled weakly. I stood up and walked to Charlie's side. He turned to the Blacks,"Thanks for having us. We oughtta get going, it's late."

"You guys actually got here early," Jake said.

"Yea, it was getting boring over there. What? You're not glad to see us?," Billy said.

Jake grinned,"I'm plently glad."

"Well good night," Charlie said as he walked out the door.

"'Night," I muttered as I followed him. Billy smiled at me in a friendly way but Jake had a more concerned look on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright please R&R and thanks for reading so far.**


	7. Selfish

"Bella? You okay? You've been in there all day," Charlie said from the other side of my bedroom door. He was right. It was past noon and I still hadn't gotten out of my room. It wasn't that I hadn't woken up till late, actually I woke up pretty early since I could hardly sleep. I couldn't get Jacob out of my head. "I know it's Sunday but you've got to get out of bed."

"Yeah, Dad, I will. Just five more minutes,"I shouted across the room from my bed. Once I heard his footsteps signaling him leaving I lay my head back on my arms and went back to staring off into space aimlessly.

What exactly happened yesterday? That dream was _so_ messed up and so was Jake's erection. Things were getting too sexual for me. I thought about the kiss. I'd gone over it a million times in my head and I still didn't know what to think of it. I kissed him back...but that was because I wanted to make him feel better. Is it possible that I could love him back to make him feel better and then perhaps..._actually_ fall in love with him? Was I capable of getting into a full on relationship with him? With my best friend, Jacob Black? With my sun? It was the least I owed him. I could at least give him a chance. But why? I _knew_ I wasn't right for him. I knew I couldn't love him back...or at least that's what I thought. My heart was already taken by someone else, someone _amazing_. But Jake himself was amazing. I was better because of him. I owed so much to him.

*knock* *knock* "Bells?I don't mean to bother but it's been over five minutes. I really don't think it's good for you-"

I jumped off my bed and swung the door open, squeezing through it and shutting it closed. I looked up at Charlie and smiled,"I'm out. I'm out."

He nodded,"Good," and he walked downstairs. I followed him and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Just going to get some fresh air. Tired of being cooped up inside my room all day," I said, grabbing my jacket and stepping out the door.

Luckily it wasn't raining at the moment. The sky was grey but here the sky was _always_ grey. I walked down the sidewalk and continued my train of thought.

"Hello Bella!," a neighbor waved in a friendly manner at me. I smiled back and kept walking, afterall I didn't actually know her name.

I rushed past her house not really knowing where I was going. I should've been at home at the moment working on homework but I was too spaced out. I couldn't get images of Jake out of my head. _His russet skin...the warmth it had...my pale legs wrapped around his waist... _I shook the fake images out of my head and tried to stop thinking of him all together, but I couldn't. I couldn't get his face out of my mind. _His dark eyes..sad eyes... _I found myself sniffling and wiping my face with my jacket's sleeve. _Jake I'm sorry. I don't deserve you._

"Bella," I heard his husky noice from behind me. I turned around abruptly to find him standing there, looking down at me.

"Wh-what are you doing here?," I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay,"he said,"So, are you okay?"

I nodded,"I'm fine," I knew my face was probably red from my crying but he ignored it. He didn't come all the way here only to see if I was okay. "Jake I'm sorry about yesterday-"

"Bella, don't. Just don't. I already told you, I don't need 'sorry'," he said. I looked at him apologetically, he seemed annoyed and looked away,"Why do you love _them_? What does he have that I don't?" I couldn't answer that. He looked back at me,"What's wrong with _me_?"

"Jake! Nothing!," I exclaimed.

"Then why? Bella I love you so much and I'm here for you. I know it's hard to get over it but you could at least give me a chance! I'm what you need!"

"But I don't think I'm what _you_ need-"

"Let me _try! _Please. I can't get anywhere if you don't open up,"he said. He stared at me, waiting for an answer.

I couldn't give him one.

He sighed and shook his head,"Well, I give up. What else can I do?" He shook his head again and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

I bit my lip and watched him go. What could I do to fix this? This was the right thing to do. I should let him go, let him find someone right for him. It still hurt.

The next couple of weeks were very painful to me. Painfully slow. I was practically as out of it as I'd been when _he_ first left me. There was nothing to look forward to in school. At lunch , people noticed I was going back to my numb self.

"Bella, are you okay? You seem distracted," Angela asked on our way to class. No! No, for goodness sakes. I was not okay!

"Mm-hmm. I'm fine. I'm just tired..,"I said.

"Oh," she mumbled before walking off to her seat. I went to my seat beside Jessica.

"Hey," she said coldly. She'd never completely gotten over my behavior that time at the movies. I didn't care.

"Hey," I mumbled, taking out my books and staring off at the blackboard although the teacher wasn't actually there yet. I wasn't in the mood to talk and she noticed so she obviously had to talk to me.

"What's up with you?," she asked, leaning in and using the voice she used when she was trying to figure out some "juicy gossip." I rolled my eyes and didn't look at her when I answered.

"Nothing Jessica."

"Really? Oh," she leaned back in her chair and I heard her talk under her breath,"I see you're back to your old _wierd_ self again."

I didn't really understand Jessica. She was the stereotypical gossip girl that I had been convinced for a large part of my life only existed in movies and TV shows. I didn't get how she could get so angry that she wasn't told something about someone as unremarkable as me. Frankly, I was tired of her but I understood how she could be tired of me as well. All the moping around I did affected others but I couldn't help it. The one thing I had to look forward to in life was gone. It took alot of will power to not get in my car and drive all the way to the reservation. At times I drove halfway there but what was the point of that? All I could do was apologize but he didn't want that.

I always thought of this. Of a way to get Jake back in my life. I thought of all my options...except one. _The_ one. The only one that would actually work. I was resorting to my numbness and I needed my cure back!

I looked up at the shadows that were cast by the tree branches outside my bedroom. It was night already...another day had gone by and I was still alone.

It was torture. A month had gone by without Jacob Black. He hadn't called or visited. I hadn't called or visited either. I didn't cry over it, but I always felt the headache one gets when they want to cry but they heod it in. I wish I could cry but the tears weren't there...just the pain.

New nightmares invaded my sleep now. These nightmares included wolves and russet skin-colored boys with indistinct faces that looked down on me as I lay on the floor helpless. They didn't pick me up like Sam Uley had done, instead they shook their heads and walked away. One of them lingered. He bent down and looked at me sadly. It was Jake but he looked different. More like old Jake, he looked younger and helpless but when he tried to help me I refused. He gave me a look of pure hatred and left to join the rest of the pack. I would wake up very suddenly from these nightmares. They weren't exactly frightening but the thought of Jake hating me was unbearable to me and they underlined the fact that I was helpless without him or even the entire pack.

I couldn't take it anymore. It was Saturday afternoon and I had spent the whole day inside my house by myself. I drove to the reservation for what seemed like the millionth time in the past couple of months.

I got out of the car and knocked on the door. Billy answered.

"Um..Hello, is Jake home?," I asked.

"No. He's out," Billy said seriously.

"Oh," I felt oddly unwelcomed,"D-Do you know where I could find-"

"Where've you been?"

"Excuse me?," this caught me offguard.

"I haven't seen you in a long time. You kids seemed to be joined at the hip. He hasn't mentioned you and he doesn't like to talk about you whenever I bring it up. What's going on?."

"Well, we umm..."

"The truth Bella."

"We had a bit of a fight."

He furrowed his eyebrows,"It must've been a big fight because it used to be darn near impossible to keep you two away from eachother."

I nodded,"Yeah, but going to try to fix it now," I smiled. I rushed to ask him my question before he asked me what the fight had been about,"W-Where is he?"

He hesitated but he did answer,"He's at Sam and Emily's house."

"Okay, thanks. 'Bye," I rushed to my truck.

I drove to the pack's favorite hangout spot. The drive there only took about five minutes in reality but it seemed so much longer to me because I kept thinking I should go back home instead. I was being completely selfish and I knew it. Why couldn't Jake just accept our friendship? He asked for this. He knew how messed up I am. Who am I kidding? I'm trying to blame him but it's my fault for coming here. _Selfish_.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please R&R. And thank you so much to those who have.**


	8. Confrontation

I stayed in the car, parked outside the little house for a while, internally debating whether I should actually get out or not. I was practically hyperventilating and my knuckles were white from how hard I was holding on to the steering wheel. Minutes went by and I began to feel like an idiot for staying out here but I was so torn. I bit my lip so hard that I felt the taste of my blood.

I was so lost in thought that I screamed when I heard a bang on the roof of my truck. "Aaaah!" It was Jake. He was now peering in through my window, eyes closed impatiently waiting for me to calm down. I finally shut up.

"Bella, what are you doing here?," he asked in an exhausted and bored tone. I hesitated, looking around behind his frame I noticed that Quil and Jared were there. Jared looked at me in a skeptical, protective expression. Protective of his friend Jacob that is. Quil had his arms crossed and looked at me in a hostile manner. I gulped and looked back at Jake.

He looked tired. He never seemed tired when he was awake, maybe he was doing more shifts. His eyes were..._hostile, too. _"I need to talk to you."

He furrowed his eyebrows but kept this aura of indifference,"So talk."

"A-alone?"

He looked back at Jared and Quil, then back at me. He shook his head,"No."

"Jake!-,"I insisted.

"Bella!," he mocked bitterly,"It doesn't matter. Whatever you have to say they'll probably hear it when we're wolves so just say it."

This felt like the time I'd confronted Jake about joining Sam's "gang." It was so hostile and unreal. This wasn't Jake. "Okay...fine. Then just let me..." I stumbled out of the truck. He stepped back, watched me until I stabilized, and walked back inside the house with Quil and Jared. "That's not what I....meant..." I followed him inside. Great. More discomfort.

I stepped inside to find Sam and Emily in a sofa and Quil and Jared in seats nearby watching something on TV. Quil and Jared however had their faces turned conspicuously toward me, angling their ears closer, not that they needed it to hear me with their wolf hearing. Jake was leaning on the sofa armchair and looking at me expectantly.

"I was thinking about what you said...and umm..you know me better than anyone. You know I love you, right? But you also know that I don't know if I can fall _in_ love with you,right?," I was twisting my coat's sleeve so hard I think it was starting to rip.

He rolled his eyes,"Yeah, I don't get that. Why's it so hard to fall in love with me? You loved that leech!-"

"Jake!"

"No it's true!," Jake yelled. He stood up abruptly and waved his hands around," How can you love someone you can't touch without getting cold? Someone who's as hard as marble? Someone who keeps their distance from you and won't touch back?-"

"He did that to keep me safe!," I yelled back.

"Yeah! From what!? As far as I'm concerned he was the biggest danger to you! How could you love him and not me? He wanted to kill you, Bella!"

"He wanted to protect me!"

"I protect you!," Jake stood a few inches from me now, I felt his warm breath on my face. He whispered the words sharply to me now,"And I don't want to kill you."

I stared up at him angrily.

"I'm not like Edward Cullen," he spat, taking a few steps back to stand by the armchair. I held back tears and held my chest in my arms. It was quiet for awhile except for my heeving. In my peripheral vision I could see Emily, Sam, and Jared standing up and looking at me with concern. I didn't pay attention to that, my mind was occupied with other visions that came flooding back with the single mention of his. _Edward.."You are my life now"..."You'll never see me again"...Edward_

"Bella? Bella! Can you hear me?," Emily was leaning down and holding my shoulder. I looked up at her..it was all a blur really. "You look dizzy. Come, sit down." She pulled my hand and made me sit on the couch she and Sam had been sitting on. "Stay here. I'll get you some water."

I looked around rapidly, trying to find something to take my mind off the images invading it. I couldn't close my eyes because that just made them more vivid. I ended up staring at that television screen but paying more attention to Sam and Jake's whispers. I must've seemed more out of it than I was because Sam wouldn't normally talk about people around them like this.

"What was that Jacob?,"Sam hissed,"What did you do?"

"Nothing...I mentioned Cullen," Jake whispered.

"You what? Doesn't that hurt her? We've seen what that does to her! I thought you loved her," he knew? Of course...When I'm with Jake it's like I'm with all of them.

"I-I do..She hurt me!," he said defensively.

"And this is your way to fix it? She came here for you. Fix it. I don't want to hear all your moping about this. This is your chance."

Nothing. No response.

"Here," Emily appeared with a glass of water. I took it and smiled at her.

"Thanks," I sipped it and felt..odd. Everyone had gone quiet and looked at me, including Quil who had just been sitting in his seat the whole time. I looked around at them. Sam and Emily looked at me with concern. Then I looked at Jake. He was staring down at the floor, hands in his pockets, still leaning against the armchair. He didn't look up but I knew he felt my stare.

Sam cleared his throat,"We should give you two some privacy." He walked outside, hand in hand with Emily, the others followed hesitantly.

It was terribly awkward. I was trying to get the images out still but the situation was a good distraction. I sipped some more water.

Jake tapped his foot and slid into the seat. I kept drinking water. He finally sighed,"Bella. What was your point in coming here? To get in a fight with me and drink water?"

"That was a very crappy thing for you to do Jake."

"Yea well," he shrugged.

This was infuriarating!"I thought you were my friend! How could you hurt me like that?"

He smiled bitterly,"You hurt me too."

"...I know. And I'm sorry-"

"Bella!-"

"Let me finish! I have to apologize. I owe so much to you! I'm better because of you."

He looked away, convinced he knew what I was going to say.

"And I'm so sorry. Jake I'm soo sorry that I've hurt you. You deserve better than me and the fact that I'm here proves it. I'm not sure I can fall in love with you."

He scoffed,"So you came all the way here to say no, again."

I sighed,"Jake, I'm not sure I can love someone else like I did..._**but **_I need you. And if this is something that can seperate us...well let's just say I'm not willing to give you up."

He looked up suddenly, the anger on his face was replaced by surprise,"What are you saying?"

I looked away, down at the glass of water and bit my lip,"I'm saying..I'm saying that I'll give you a chance..if you still want it." It was quiet, I had to look up to see if he was still there.

He was. His expression told me that he was processing everything that I'd just said, trying to understand if it was real. "Jake, say something!"

He finally did,"Why?"

"What?"

"Are-are you being serious? Is this a joke?"

"What?! No! Of course it's not a joke! What kind of person would do that-"I was startled by his sudden roar of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You! That little outburst you just had, it's so typical Bella."

"I don't get it.."

He stood up and sat beside me. Jake looked at me seriously with a soft expression,"So you mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it," I nodded. He looked down and reminded me of a child who'd just done something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry,Bells. About doing that to you. It's just that I was so angry that I couldn't have you and he could. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he looked up at me.

I was shocked,"It's-It's fine. I've already forgotten."

He grinned widely and hugged me, making me spill water on him. "Jake! The water...oh, you're squishing me.."

"So I see you two are over your fight," said Sam as he walked back inside alongside everyone else. Jake broke away from the hug, allowing me to breathe, and turned around to face the pack and Emily.

"Oh, yeah! Actually we-," Jake began. Sam held up his hand to stop him.

"It's fine I don't need to know...right now."

"Yeah, we probably won't hear the end of it when we're on shifts together," Jared grumbled.

Sam looked at Jared repraochfully then turned to me,"I think you should get going. It's dark out, it's getting late and you have a long way to get home."

I nodded and stood up. "Really? Already?," Jake said to Sam in an annoyed tone. I looked down at him and waved awkwardly.

"Umm Bye, Jake," I said.

"I'll see you soon right?"

I felt a pang of guilt,"S-sure."

He smiled. I headed for the door and sayed goodbye to everyone else, then I headed home.

I couldn't believe what I'd just done. It was so selfish to give him a chance...but at least now I had Jake back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took so long. Please R&R**


	9. Defining GivingHimAChance

**Hey, I'm leaving on vacation and I won't have access to a computer, so don't expect an update for two weeks. Sorry about that. Any way here's another chapter, it's short but the next one will be longer, promise.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Admittedly I tended to avoid Jake for the next week. I was afraid that it would be awkward seeing him again. I wasn't even sure exactly what "giving him a chance" meant. I guess it meant that I was to allow him to flirt and whatnot without complaining and that I would attempt responding to him. This made me nervous. At least it didn't mean we were in an official relationship. At least I had him back, though. That's what really counts.

I sat in my chair at the table eating a quiet dinner with Charlie when the phone rang. I had been to lost in thought to wonder who it was or care that Charlie was picking it up.

"Hello?" He listened for a second and then his tone became evidently lighter,"Oh! Hey, Jake! Yeah, she's right here-" He turned around and handed me the phone. I stood up and took it.

"Hi, Jake," I tried to sound casual.

"Hey, Bella, when are you coming to visit?," he sounded as friendly as ever.

"Umm...I don't know..tommorow I guess."

"Yea, okay. Where do you want to go?"

"What? We're always either at your house or Sam and Emily's. I'm fine with that."

"..Why don't we go to a movie?"

I grimaced, this sounded like a date,"Is there even a movie theatre at the reservation?"

"No."

"Then you'd have to come all the way here."

"I don't mind," he sounded very calm and sweet.

"Oh..okay, then I'll see you tommorow?"

"Yup. 'Bye," he hung up. I walked back to my chair and sat. Charlie was already washing his plate.

"So you're seeing Jake again?," he asked, not looking up from the sink.

"Yeah. I mean, we're friends again," I poked my dinner with my fork.

"Oh? Friends?"

"Yes. Why do ask it like that?," I looked at his back. He didn't look up but he grew stiff and his neck turned red, he was blushing.

"Er..nothing...just that Jake doesn't put it like that."

"What? He talks about this with you?," I asked, horrified.

"Not much. Just once. He kept joking around about us being in-laws but mostly he talks to Billy."

My face turned red,"What does he say exactly?"

"That uh...you two are closer than ever and er..he thinks you're really beginning to see the light."

"What?"

"You know, realizing what's good for you," with those words rushed out he walked out to the living room.I knew what he meant. Jake was already insinuating that we're a couple and that it was about time. I felt anger rush through.

The next day Jake arrived around five o'clock. "Aren't you a little early?," I asked as I opened the door.

He stepped inside, bending his head down to avoid hitting the small door frame. He shook his head,"Nah, I thought we could go early and hang out or vise versa. I don't really care, just more time around you's fine."

I followed him to the living room, eyebrows furrowed,"Jake...have you been telling people that I'm you're girlfriend or something?"

He turned around,"No...well.."

"Jake!,"I smacked his arm, hurting myself more than him but he understood the gesture.

"What?," he asked innocently,"You know it's only a matter of time."

"No I don't know that," I crossed my arms. His grin disappeared and he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't tell people we were actually going out...just that it was a possibility. I guess I was just a little too..excited when I said it so people got the wrong idea," he looked down at me as if he was a little kid with big eyes and an innocent face. I tried really hard not to but I burst out laughing.

"Okay. Fine, it's just that this has me a little nervous."

"What does," he asked.

"This..er..dating thing..I mean this visit is more like a date right?," I said awkwardly looking away.

"Well yeah, it is," he said with an edge of harshness in his tone. Then he continued more soflty,"But you don't have to think of it as like a date with all the awkwardness. It's still me. You know me and I know you. We can have fun like we always do, you know. All I ask of you is to let go of the past and try to start over...with me."

"...that's alot to ask," I whispered.

"That's what you agreed to."

I gulped and nodded.

"Why're you freaking out Bells? It's me! Like I said, you know me. You have to move on and-you do trust me don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Fine let's go." I smiled at Jake as enthusiastically as I could. He put his arm around my shoulders and walked us out to the Rabbit.


	10. First Date

**Hey, I'm so sorry it took this long but school's about to start and I've been busy. Anyway, here's chapter ten, I hope you enjoy it. And I'd really appreciate some reviews, thank you.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"...Mark, you came back! For me? I don't understand.."

"Julie, I love you. I never should've left." *snickers*

"What're you laughing about Jake?," I whispered to him.

"Come on, that could not get any cornier," he laughed too loudly, recieving glares from the people sitting around us.

"Hey, you picked this movie," I said.

"I-I don't think we can be together, Mark. I know you were with someone else when you were gone."

"Are you telling me that you didn't move on?"

"No! I stayed faithful to you!"

"This guy's an ass," Jake said. I snickered, the movie was a romance, admittedly months ago I couldn't have watched this. Jake had talked me into it and his constant comments made me forget about the actual plot and focus more on his criteria.

"Oh, my god!," he exclaimed.

"What?"

"Look-ha ha- look at his hair, he looks like a cockatoo!"

"Jake, he does not-oh my ha ha," I laughed along with him.

"Hey, you two, keep it down!" Someone yelled.

"What if we don't want to," Jake challenged.

"Jake!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gee, you handled that well," I muttered as we walked out of the movie theatre.

"Eh, it was getting boring anyway, don't you think?"

I shrugged,"I guess."

We were quiet for awhile as we walked out of the movies. I could tell Jake was staring at me but all I did was stare at the floor. Suddenly he put his arm around me and brought me to his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

I looked up at him,"What was that for?"

"I know that taking you to that movie was a bad idea.."

I furrowed my eyebrows. He didn't say anything else, only headed back to the car. I followed him and thought about what he'd said for awhile. Did he mean taking me out on a date? Was _that_ a bad idea? I opened my mouth to ask but he spoke first.

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh uh, yeah, sure."

"Good, cause I'm starving. Where can we go in this town?"

I looked out the window and pointed,"Make a left on that road, straight ahead and then a right."

"Kay," he drove there and parked infront of the restaurant. He got out quickly and headed towards my door as I opened it and got out casually.

"Uh..," he said. He stood near the door, his hand outstretched as if he was going to holdit.

"Oh! I'm sorry-you were gonna-"

"No it's fine it-," he said over me but I kept talking.

"hold the door for me...," we stood there awkwardly. It was strange seeing Jake trying to be a gentleman and I ruined his attempt. I blushed," Um..sorry."

He seemed more awkward than me. "No, like I said, it's okay. But you gotta let me do that when we get back and for future reference." He joked and grinned.

I nodded," mm kay," He smiled and took a hold of my waist. I blushed worse. Jake had never done that, shoulders yes, hand yes, but never waist. It felt more intimate. And at the same time more show-case like. As we entered the restaurant I could feel eyes on us and on his arm and I could tell what they were seeing. A young couple.

We sat down and a waitress came up to us.

"Good evening, my name is Ellen and I will be serving you tonight. Here are your menus, would you like anything to drink?," said a small, young women with blonde hair. She smiled at both of us in a friendly manner.

"Just a soda," I said.

"Yeah, me too," said Jake.

"Alrighty," she left and Jake opened the menu enthusiastically.

"Oh, cool, this stuff sounds great."

"Yeah, it is," I looked down at the menu and chose my food. Then I looked back up at Jake and laughed as he looked through the menu and seemed far too excited.

After a couple of minutes Ellen came back and brought us our drinks. "Do you know what you'd like to eat?" I nodded and she took out her little notepad, pen at the ready,"What'll it be?"

At this point Jake took charge and began ordering what seemed like food for five people. I couldn't help but smile because I knew this was coming. I watched as the waitress attentively listened to him and wrote down his order, she smiled alot and very widely. I've seen Ellen around, she's a friendly person so I knew she wasn't flirting but this reminded me of the night _he _saved me from the group of men and took me to eat as the waitress paid devoted attention to him. It bothered me slightly.

She finally finished and looked at me expectantly. "Oh we'll just share." She nodded and left. Jake looked at me.

"What makes you think I'll share," he asked playfully.

I laughed lightly," Don't worry, I'm not that hungry anyway."

The talk after that was very light until she finally brought the food and we began eating. By his third plate Jake looked at me curiously.

"You've been distracted," he commented. "Why?"

"That was random..I was just thinking about what you said earlier."

"What was that?"

"That it was a bad idea to take me out."

"I didn't say that. I said it was a bad idea to make you watch that movie."

"Oh. Why?"

Now he looked uncomfortable," Well, it could've affected you..."

"What?! What do you mean?," I was very confused now.

He sighed,"It was a lot like you're situation."

I tried remembering the plot which I hadn't really focused on. "You think _I'm _Julie?"

"Sort of...and you know, Mark is you know."

"But Ed-edward didn't leave me to be with someone else," I said with difficulty.

"As far as you know," he muttered.

"What?!," I exclaimed.

"Mark left Julie for his own selfish needs and didn't even consider what he was doing to her," he said.

That hurt. I couldn't help but feel anger and a bit of humiliation. I tried breathing in deeply and slowly.

Jake could see what he'd done,"Look Bella this isn't about you being wrong, it's about _him _being wrong. I don't want to hurt you, I promised remember? It makes me angry that he did."

"Jake, I'd like it if every time we talked didn't end up in a fight about this,"I looked at him harshly.

He nodded,"Alright, fine."

We finished eating and he paid the bill. I knew he was only trying to protect me so I can forgive him for being didn't stop me from feeling upset at times. We walked out and he opened the door for me. I didn't want to spoil it for him so I smiled at him and I saw him instantly lighten up as he grinned. I sat down and he got in beside me and drove me home.

We stood at my front door. "Did you have fun?," he asked.

I nodded and looked down. He leaned down to meet my eyes,"You did forgive me right?"

I looked up and rolled my eyes,"Yes."

He nodded,"Good."

His face was only inches away from mine and I felt the burning in my cheeks. I could tell what he was thinking, I watched his dark eyes dart down to my mouth. He leaned closer, slowly and I felt entitled to not move because of my promise. I felt his warm breath burn on my lips...but he suddenly moved to kiss my cheek.

I swallowed as he backed away. He grinned,"You look disappointed."

"Don't flatter yourself," I smiled and walked inside."Good night."

"Night," he said walking back to the Rabbit.

I walked up to my room and got ready for bed.

As I lay there I liked up into the darkness and bit my lip. I still felt the warmth of his breath and of my blushing. I felt that something was missing, something I really wanted. _Was_ I disappointed?


	11. Rejection?

**Chapter Eleven. R&R PLEASE. :3**

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Everything seemed so bright today, I hadn't had any nightmares and when I got out of bed I realized the sky was clear for once, hence the brightness. I got ready for the day and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning," I said to Charlie as I entered the kitchen. He was at the counter preparing himself some cereal.

He turned to me and I noticed his expression lit up," Good morning," he smiled.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at this unexpected happiness,"Are you in a good mood? "

"You're the one in a good mood. Look at you, you've got a smile on your face. I can't remember the last time you woke up like that. So things went well with Jake last night?," he muttered the last part uncomfortably. I was caught offguard, I hadn't even realized I was smiling.

"Uh yeah, I guess so," I picked up a waffle and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?," Charlie asked.

"Work, Dad," I shut the door and got in my red truck. I fumbled with the keys since I was distracted thinking about _why _I was in a good mood. I couldn't possibly be..._no....that _wasn't possible..was it? was i falling for Jake? I shook my head to clear the thoughts and focused on the keys and driving.

* * *

The day went by slowly at work. Mike kept giving me glances of confusion. During break he finally approached me as I ate a sandwich Charlie had brought me during the day.

"How are you Bella?," he asked, sitting down infront of me.

"Fine," I took a bite off the soft white bread.

"Um, you seem cheery today," he smiled half-heartedly.

I tried smiling back but I felt too weirded out to make it look half normal. Mike Newton accepted it anyway and smiled broadly. This broad smile brought to mind another grin , _hmm, Mike's smiling alot. Jake smiles alot too. He has a nicer smile, very bright and warm. Wait? What's Mike saying? _I realized I had drifted off thinking about Jake, I hadn't heard anything Mike had said and tuned back in when he was saying,"...night?"

I didn't want to make him uncomfortable by making him realize I hadn't been listening so I just took a wild guess at what the answer could be,"Right."

"You mean yes?," he instantly lit up, looking releaved. I panicked, wondering what I was agreeing to.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Awesome! Thanks Bella. I really owe you. I thought you'd be busy Saturday with Jessica's party and all, so I didn't think you'd want to work. But thanks, really." Mike stood up and left me alone at the white table in the tiny break room to try to figure out what had just happened. I had agreed to work next Saturday, while Mike went to Jessic'a party. I didn't know she had a party...it didn't matter, I wouldn't have gone anyway.

I went back to work and before I knew it, it was 3 pm, time to leave. My shift was finally over and I was absolutely relieved. I felt like the time had gone by slower than it ever had for me. The minutes just creeped by but now I was finally out. I got into my truck and realized I had nowhere in particular to go. I decided I would just go home. So I drove out of my parking lot and headed home.

* * *

The house was silent, aside from the creeking the floor made as I walked in and the sound the doors made every time I opened or closed one. Charlie wasn't home yet as I had expected so I had nothing to do. I decided to get some homework done so I brought my books down to the living room from my room. I sat down on the couch and began to read chapter 20 of my European History book.

After about 45 minutes my eyelids felt heavy and I was really fighting with myself, trying to stay awake. But I must have dozed off, I didn't remember falling asleep, because the next thing I knew, my eyelids were closed but the light from outside was considerably less. I felt something warm air blow across my face. It was soothing and I couldn't help but smile. I opened my eyes and there was someone infront of me, I frowned.

"Jake? What are you doing here?," I asked, confused as I sat up and he backed away. He'd been so close to my face that the warm air was his breath.

His smile faded,"Aren't you glad to see me?"

I blinked rapidly, feeling so confused. I wondered what time it was and when Jake had gotten in here and how long he'd been here. I looked around, noticing the clock; 6:27.

"I thought I'd come by and surprise you. You know, it's dangerous to leave the door unlocked and just fall asleep here. With those blood suckers after you. You could have come over and slept at Sam and Emily's or told me-"

"I just dozed off Jake. Stop worrying so much," I tried not focusing on the truth in his warning. "Want something?"

He grinned and lifted an eyebrow," Like what?"

I furrowed mine," Like a snack. We have some chips."

"Oh no. I gotta go, I'm on duty tonight. Like I said, I thought I'd just come by, wanted to see you before I went off to be on look out," he shifted his weight, swaying from foot to foot and looking at me softly.

I bit my lip, I didn't want to encourage him to flirt but I felt guilty and worried about what he had to do. I threw my arms around him, wishing he'd stay, I know he took it as something else but I didn't say anything. I embraced him tightly, practically sweating from the heat he radiated and he held on to me too. Eventually I realized I should let go...but I didn't want to. He pulled away slowly, but I held on to his arms and looked up at him.

"Jake, stay. Please, don't go."

He looked down at me and I could see he was torn. I hated doing this to him and although he never chose to not go I didn't stop trying. There was a moment where he stared down at me and thought about it like always. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head and I sighed, knowing what was coming. "I can't, you know that. I wish I could, believe me but I...can't."

With that he let go of me and walked out the door. I stayed frozen at the spot but I could hear his human steps become quieter and then there was the panting of a dog. I felt strange. He always did this and it always left me worried and disappointed, but now there was something more, now there was something that felt a lot like....rejection?


	12. Lost in Darkness

That night I couldn't sleep. I was worried about Jake being out there on his own. I always worried but this time it was different, I felt scared…more than usual… But why? Why was I more worried than usual? And why couldn't I shake this strange feeling? Since I couldn't sleep I couldn't stop thinking about how my heart sank when I Jake kissed my forehead and left.

I lay on my bed staring into the darkness of my room. It was cold tonight, I shivered and wrapped the bed sheets tighter around myself and I couldn't help but wish that Jake were here warming up my room and staying away from the dangers outside. I couldn't even imagine how I'd survive if something were to happen to him.

After hours of tortuous pondering I got out of bed and put on a coat before running down the stairs and out the front door. I didn't really know what I was going to do or what I expected out of this but I just couldn't stay in my bedroom while I knew Jake was out there alone. I ran towards the forest, half expecting to see him right there. But he wasn't.

I looked back at the house before walking deeper into the forest. I didn't really know how I would find him but I felt compelled to keep on going.

"Jake! Jaaake!," I called out for him until my throat hurt. After walking for about thirty minutes I couldn't see the street lights by the entrance of the forest, I couldn't really see anything at this point besides shapes and even that didn't stop me from bumping into a couple of trees from time to time. Even so, I wasn't panicking about being lost; I was panicking about not finding Jake.

The only sound that came to me was that of my heavy breathing and the wind rustling the forest leaves. Eventually I sat down at the foot of a tree, about ready to give up when I heard someone. I didn't know who but I knew someone was there by the snapping of a few twigs under their feet.

"Jake?" There was no reply but the person kept on approaching me in the darkness. When it was about ten feet away I realized it wasn't a person at all, it looked like some sort of animal, like a wolf. I thought it must be Jake but something about it wasn't right. It was considerably smaller than the wolves that the guys turn into and it seemed to be growling…

I took a step back as a sudden fear took over me when I realized it wasn't Jake or any of the guys. The animal growled and stepped closer, I panicked. I couldn't help it, I ran away. It wasn't the best idea because the movement alarmed the animal, triggering its predatory instincts and it chased after me. I ran as fast as I could. I felt twigs from low branches scraping me all over and I heard my breathing getting heavier. But it was impossible to outrun a wild animal and it was gaining on me. Just as I felt all hope was gone…I tripped. It was the worst thing that could possibly happen at that moment. As I lay on the floor for what felt like an eternity (it was actually about two seconds) I thought about the bitter irony that would be me death. I hung out with werewolves all the time; I had mingled with…vampires. And yet none were as dangerous to me as my own stupidity and clumsiness. I shivered as I felt this sudden gust of cold wind across my body, I heard a ferocious growl above me and then… a darkness deeper than the normal one of the forest.

**I'm so sorry that it's so short but I wrote this chapter in two days. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I going to try to put up some more new stuff soon because I really just left this story hanging for a few months. Thanks for reading I appreciate it and please don't forget to review.**


	13. Safe

Everything was dark, quiet, and warm. Above all else I felt warm. I don't know if I was feeling exactly…Can you feel after death?

Then again, was I dead? I certainly thought so. I'd never felt so serene in my life. All of a sudden I felt movement. My warmth was gone and I was cold again like in the forest. I slowly regained feeling of my body and I realized that I was lying down on the moist forest ground. Then I opened my eyes and couldn't help but gasp.

"Jake," I said weakly. He leaned over me in his human form, looking at me with upset and worried eyes. "I was looking for you, are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Why wouldn't I be? I told you that I can take care of myself, you on the other hand…," he said in a concerned tone.

I furrowed my eyebrows," You're upset."

He sighed, enveloping my face in the warm gust that was his breath," Of course, you could've been killed. This is a forest, Bella. There are all sorts of dangerous animals here. What were you thinking?"

"I thought it was you…"

"It wasn't me, that wolf was just a dangerous, starving beast that would've eaten you had I not come in time. Why were you even looking for me in the middle of the night?"

I felt like a child being yelled at, I muttered, "I was worried."

Jake's face switched from upset to confused, "What? You always worry but you've never done this. Why now?"

I didn't know what to say, mostly because I actually had no idea "why now" so I just tried to sit up but I couldn't because of a sharp pain on my left side. I looked down at it and noticed that I had a long scratch running from my shoulder to my elbow and another on my thigh. "What…?"

Jake gulped and looked away from me. He seemed upset again. I held out my right hand to him, "Why are you so angry? I'm sorry."

"It's not you," I turned his face toward me again but he didn't make eye-contact, instead he stared at the bloody gashes. "I did that."

"Oh," I understood why he was getting upset and I started, "Well, you didn't do it on purpose, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I hurt you."

"Not on purpose."

"That's not the point. I'm not supposed to hurt you, and I promised I never would. I want to protect you, Bella. If I can't control myself…I can't be around you."

I was taken aback, "…Jake… don't," I held back tears. As I leaned forward to get him to actually look at me I pleaded, "I don't care about cuts or scratches or bruises or any of that! Don't say that you can't be around me. Don't. Not for that. "

He looked at me, brows furrowed. "Jake… ow," I had tried leaning in more but the pain struck my left side again. His eyes widened and he said I had to get home. With that he stood up, scooped me up off the ground and held me in his arms as gently as he could. He began running in the opposite direction I had been walking.

The whole journey back was pretty quiet. I had wanted to talk but I was too tired and weak to say much that he would actually hear, and he didn't seem to want to listen. Before I knew it we were back at my house. He jumped into my room through the window with surprising agility considering he was carrying me.

Once inside he lay me down on my bed and started heading out without a word. I sat up rapidly, "Jake." He stopped and turned around to look at me. "Stay," I pleaded.

I don't know why he listened this time. All I know is that after thinking it through for a few seconds he sighed and walked towards me, sitting on the edge of my bed. He looked at my scratches once again and said, "Maybe you should get that checked at the hospital."

"No it's fine. I've had way worse."

"I know but still-"

"Later. Maybe tomorrow but right now that's not what's on my mind," I looked into his eyes intently, "In the forest, you said-"

"Bella, you should get some sleep. We'll talk about it some other time." He seemed so serious that I knew it would be pointless to argue with him so I lay back down, eyes wide open. He seemed unsure of what to do.

"You can get closer you know. I mean, you don't have to stay on that corner."

Jake smiled a little and I couldn't help feeling extremely happy to see that small glimpse of regular, not worried Jake. He scooted a bit closer to me and leaned against the back board.

After a couple of minutes he looked down at me, I suppose to check if I had fallen asleep but I hadn't. I looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," there was silence then, "Why do you want me here?"

"So you're not out there. It's safer."

"Not really, a blood sucker can appear here also."

I was taken aback by the truth of his words. No vampire had been here since… "…Yeah but at least I'll know if you're okay."

He chuckled, "You worry about me as if you'd be able to protect me. It's you that you should be concerned about." I looked away, unsure of what to say. Jake searched for my hand between the covers and held it against his chest, "Go to sleep."

I moved closer to him, taking in the exaggerated warmth he gave off and let my eyelids close of their own accord.

When I opened my eyes again I had the sense that it had been only a few minutes since I had fallen asleep. Jake was still next to me, holding my hand, and asleep. He had made himself comfortable, he lay next to me, face near mine. I felt his breath on my face and I leaned in closer to lay my head on his chest. I went back to sleep, enveloped in that warmth that was so comforting and so like home to me.

**So it's longer than the last one at least. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	14. Obvious Confession

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up with the dim light of dawn. The first thing I took in was the sweet scent of Bella's hair; it surrounded the two of us. She was right here, right in my arms with her face just inches away from my own.

She looked so delicate, so breakable. I needed to protect her, always. The desire to kiss her was overwhelming. It was just a matter of tilting my head and I'd be grazing her lips…

But I shouldn't, especially not without her permission. Last time I kissed her she ended up crying and running off. I leaned in just a little anyway… and kissed her forehead.

She stirred a little and lazily woke up. Her deep brown eyes looked into mine with that welcoming look she always greeted me with. I loved that look, it kept me going. It was that look that encouraged me to keep trying, that convinced me that somewhere in her heart she did truly love me. But it also tortured me. At times when I feel like I should give up, that look frustrates me because I don't understand why she looks at me so admiringly, like I could do no wrong.

But obviously I could. I had lost control and hurt her, but for some reason she didn't care. That was one of the things that confused me about Bella. Most things about her were difficult to understand but I loved her for it.

"Morning. How are you feeling? Sore I bet."

She looked at me as if she were confused; she had that uncanny ability to forget her injuries. When she realized what I was referring to she said, "Oh, I feel fine."

She attempted to sit up but she winced. She tried hiding it but I noticed, "Bella, you're not fine. It's all bloody and your bed's a mess now. You should go to the hospital."

Bella shook her head, "No I don't need to go spend the day at the hospital for something so small."

I scoffed, "Small? Look at least let me take you down to reserve so Emily can clean it up for you, she's good at that sort of thing."

She seemed to consider it and finally nodded. "Good, now go change, everyone will think you killed someone if you show up like that," I said.

She laughed softly and headed out to her bathroom.

I hung around her room for a while, waiting on her. I looked around, noticing all the things that were so Bella like her books and her journals. As I passed over her computer table I noticed a crumpled piece of paper she had tried to fold neatly. I picked it up, it was the note she and I had passed to each other in the time we hadn't spoken because of Edward. I smiled at the thought that she would keep this and then I noticed the dream catcher I had given her was still on her head board. I went over and touched it.

The door creaked open and I jumped. It was Bella, her hair wet from the shower she'd just taken. She smiled a little, "Why are you so jumpy? Are you scared Charlie will come in and see you?"

"…I'm not scared. But I don't think he'd like the idea very much. He'll get the wrong impression, you know," I stepped away from the dream catcher and followed her with my eyes as she looked for a jacket to put on.

"What impression?," she asked so curiously that it caught me off guard.

"Well you know… that I stayed the night," I muttered uncomfortably.

Bella tilted her head a little, "But you did. That's not the wrong impression."

"Yeah I know but I don't mean it like-," I was stumbling on the words, "He might assume it was something more than it was…"

She slowly stopped searching and blushed as she realized what I meant, "Oh."

"Either way, me being here all night would not sit well with him," I added, "…We should go. Are you ready?"

"Um yeah, yeah," she quickly put on a random jacket and followed me downstairs.

I drove her to the reserve, mostly because I knew it was more comfortable for her than being carried. As I drove I noticed the cavity where the stereo belonged. I was well aware why it wasn't there.

"I should get you something for your truck."

"Hm? Why?," she asked.

I shrugged and grinned at her, "Just as a present. You won't let me give you a present?"

Bella smiled faintly, "I was just asking. What are you gonna get?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I teased. I heard her chuckle. I shrugged, "I'm not sure. Just something to fix it up, you know, to complete your truck."

"You do plenty of fixing for me, Jake," she muttered.

"I know," I smiled at her knowingly.

We arrived at Sam and Emily's house quickly. Like usual, we walked into a house full of guys eating all of Sam and Emily's food supply.

"Hey Bella," Embry greeted us happily.

"Hi Embry," Bella said politely.

"Jake, Bella. Hi. You two are here early, What happened Bella? You're covered in little sctratches," Emily was drying her hands from washing the dishes.

"Yeah, listen, Bella has an injury and I was wondering if you could look at it."

Emily looked at us inquisitively, "Injury? Sure, Bella come with me to my room. I have my materials there. Jake, are you hungry? Why don't you sit with the rest?"

Before I could respond Emily was already walking away with Bella at her side. I did as she told me and sat with Embry and Quil.

"Where were you last night? You were supposed to be on shift," Embry questioned.

"I couldn't. I tried but I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't? It was Bella again wasn't it?," Quil said in an annoyed tone.

"Er…yeah. I found her really far from home in the forest," I told them the whole story.

Embry seemed amazed and finally said, "Man, she wants you?"

"What?," I asked, "You're crazy."

"No, no think about it. Why would she do that? You've been going out on watch for months and she just started worrying more all of the sudden for no reason? Face it, she's falling for you. No matter what she says, she's likes you," Embry explained enthusiastically.

I thought about this and couldn't help seeing Embry's reasoning, but I tried to stop myself from getting my hopes up.

**Bella's POV**

Emily led me to her and Sam's room at the end of the hall. I felt uncomfortable there because I knew this was a special, private place between them and it seemed like I was intruding. She walked into the bathroom and I heard her gathering her materials. She came back out after a few minutes and smiled kindly at me.

"Come, sit," she gestured to the edge of the bed where she sat. I took off my jacket and sat beside her. She looked at my shoulder, "Wow, that's a long scratch Bella."

"Y-yeah but it doesn't really hurt," I replied quickly.

I heard her chuckle, "Of course not," she took a rag and soaked it in a clear liquid, "This will sting but it's got to get cleaned." She started cleaning the cut and I bit my lip because it did sting, a lot but I didn't want her to make a big deal out of it. "So, is this it or is there more?"

"Um… I have another one on my thigh."

She nodded, "Okay. That one needs to be cleaned as well." She went on cleaning my cuts and after a couple of minutes of silence she finally asked, "So what happened?"

"Nothing… I'm just a klutz," I lied lamely. I knew Emily would see right through me and she did.

"You're lying. Bella, if anyone can recognize wolf scratches it's me," she smiled a little and I tried to avoid looking at the scars on her face. "What happened?"

I instinctively got defensive, "Jake was only trying to defend me in the forest last night. There was another wolf, a real o-"

"Whoa calm down. I didn't say he did it on purpose. That does sound like Jacob," she rinsed off the rag and soaked it in the clear liquid again, "Why were you in the forest in the first place?"

"…I was worried about him."

Emily looked at me inquisitively for a moment, "You were more worried than usual? Why?"

"I wouldn't say more worried than usual… I was just worried," I tried explaining.

She seemed to think it over and finally asked, "Bella… are you in love with Jacob?"

This caught me off guard. I didn't know what to say, "Um, I er… I don't… know."

She sighed, "Well he sure loves you," I didn't say anything. "Which is why you should talk to him about this," she gestured the scratches, "He's probably being hard on himself. I know Sam can't forgive himself and Jake is probably going over this in his head."

"Yeah, he was very upset last night… But what do I tell him?," I asked.

Emily shrugged a little as she put some bandages on my arm and thigh, "I can't really answer that. You know him better than I do."

I nodded.

Jake stood up as I walked back into the living room. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. It's fine, Emily says it should heal pretty soon," I didn't mention that she also said I'd have a scar because I knew he'd take it badly.

"Oh good," he nodded and sighed of relief.

"…Jake we should talk," I walked outside and he followed me. It was windy and I shivered.

"What's this about?"

"Um, it's about you and me and this whole 'dangerous' thing."

His expression became hard at once. "I just want you to know that I don't care about getting hurt as long as I have you."

"Bella you don't mean that-"

"Yes I do!"

"Well what will you do if I ever break something like a leg or I don't know."

"Broken legs heal. A few scratches and bruises are nothing compared to how much I need you." He abruptly looked at me in surprise. "Jake, with you I can be myself again, I can actually be happy and without you I'm just… empty."

I felt so relieved. I'd never straight out told Jake exactly what he meant to me because I was afraid he'd take it the wrong way but presently that didn't seem to bother me.

He was speechless and just stared at me, completely stunned. Eventually he grinned and said, "Okay."

"Okay what?," I asked in confusion.

"Okay I won't stop being around you, even if it means putting you in danger. I'll just try my best not to hurt you," he stepped towards me and embraced me in a bone crushing hug.

"Jake," I said with difficulty.

"Yeah?"

"You're kind of hurting me right now."

He let go, "Oh! I'm sorry." And he laughed and kissed me warmly on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile too, his happiness was always so infectious.

**Thanks for reading, please review. And thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate your comments, they inspire me to keep writing.**


	15. Work, Parties, Stalkers, and Admirers

Jake and I seemed to spend more time together than usual and before I knew it was Saturday. It was almost five o'clock when he showed up at my house.

"Jake! What are you doing here?," I asked as he walked in and I shut the front door.

He turned towards me, "What do you mean? You know I don't have to be on watch tonight. I thought we could hang out," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sighed, "But I told you, I have to work tonight."

"Work? It's Saturday night. Why on earth would you agree to work on Saturday."

"…I didn't really have anything else to do," I mumbled.

Jake stared at me, "Ouch," he said playfully.

I smiled, "Come on, I didn't know you were free tonight."

His hurt face faded away into his signature grin. "I know. I get it. It just sucks."

"Hm. Yeah, it does. But right now I've got to go," I walked out but not before Jake hugged me goodbye.

When I got to work I found Mike talking to a few friends. He seemed anxious but when he saw me he looked relieved. He rushed towards me, taking off his cashier vest and handing it over to me, "Bella, I'm so glad you came. I thought you wouldn't show up or something. Listen I really appreciate this."

"Um yeah no problem," I found it difficult to say much to him since he walked back to the cash register. He opened the cabinet that I knew was there and took out his back pack. After ruffling through it he took out a bunch of keys and handed me one.

"Here, lock up when you leave." I took the key and watched him as he headed out, "Thanks again."

I nodded and soon enough I was left alone in the store with one or two customers. I didn't understand why parties meant so much to people like Mike and Jessica, but honestly I didn't care. I didn't mind covering Mike's shift so he could go to a party when I agreed to do it but now it did bother me a little because it meant I couldn't be with Jake today.

Right from the start work was boring because it was a slow day. I tried entertaining myself by reading one of the magazines but hiking equipment wasn't my favorite subject to read on. After I'd gone through several magazines in a couple of hours I heard the jingle from the door that signaled the arrival of a customer. I didn't bother to look but I did hear the footsteps as they approached.

"Excuse me, could you help me find one of those stupid looking jackets with way to much fur on them," said a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw Jake fully dressed for once, "What are you doing here?"

He leaned casually on the check-out desk, "I just wanted to come keep you company," he looked around the store with disdain, "You obviously need some. This place is deserted."

"Yeah well," I shrugged, "People have better things to do on Saturday night I guess."

"Yeah, so why are you here?"

"Well Mike asked me to cover his shift; he wanted to go to a party."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are you doing _him_ favors?"

I shrugged, "It was kind of accidental."

He flipped through one of the magazines I'd read earlier. "What if you'd wanted to go to this party?"

"I didn't want to go."

"Why not?"

"I don't really think it'd be fun. Besides, I couldn't even if I wanted to 'cause I'm working," I said.

He thought for a moment looked around, and said, "Not really. We should go."

"Wha-Why?," I asked bewildered.

He shrugged, "I think it'll be fun to meet your class mates," he held up the key I'd left beside the cash register, "It'll be better than being here."

I didn't think the party would be fun at all. Everyone had learned to avoid me over the past few months and I didn't find anyone in school particularly interesting. But skipping out on work and going to the party would mean hanging out with Jake which definitely _was _better than being here.

"…Okay," I agreed.

Jake smiled mischievously, "Good, get your stuff and let's go." He took the key and began closing: he put on the "closed" sign and started turning off the lights. When I walked out he locked the door behind me.

We got in my truck and he drove again like he usually did. As he drove I noticed that there was music in my truck for once. I looked over and noticed there was a radio again. Jake had filled in the void.

"Jake, when did you do this?," I asked as I touched the little lighted knobs.

He smiled at me, "You like it? I put it in yesterday when you were at school. I'm surprised you haven't seen it till now."

I smiled sheepishly, "I like it, thank you."

"No problem."

We eventually arrived at a house fully blockaded by cars and teenagers, "I take it that this is Jessica's house?," Jake said looking out the windshield.

I looked out also and nodded, "Yeah this is it." I noticed that there were so many people here; laughing and doing idiotic teenager things. "Maybe we should go."

Jake shook his head, "Don't tell me you're scared?"

I smiled, "Me? Scared? I hang out with werewolves on a daily basis, a couple of regular high school kids aren't going to scare me."

He grinned, "Good, 'cause I see a good parking spot right over there."

I was caught by surprise by how fast he had found a place to park. It meant we'd have to get out of the car soon. After Jake parked he opened the door and stepped out. Everyone immediately looked at him and stared as I got out of the other side. I heard murmuring and squirmed as Jake took my hand and led me inside the packed house.

I knew what everyone was thinking: I hadn't talked to anyone for months and suddenly I was attending a party. Not only that, I had gone to a party with a guy. As we walked around the house I heard someone say something along the lines of, "Is that her boyfriend?" and someone else sarcastically said, "So much for 'devastated.'"

"Jake...," I mumbled.

He looked over at me, "What happened?" Then he looked around, "Are you intimidated by these idiots? Come on, Bella, just ignore them. We're here to have fun. Come on."

He tugged on my hand and soon enough I heard a soft, hesitant voice, "Bella?"

I turned around to see Angela's friendly face. "Hi," she smiled as welcoming as she could.

"Oh, hi Angela. I haven't seen you in a while. Um, how are you?," I struggled to come up with things to say.

She relaxed a little, "I'm good." Then she looked over at Jake awkwardly.

"Oh! This is Jacob, Jacob this is Angela. Sorry," I introduced them.

Angela smiled at him, "Hello, nice to meet you. So um...are you from the reservation?"

"Yeah, over by La Push."

"You guys have your own school right? Because I've never seen you at Forks High."

I stopped listening to the conversation when I noticed something move outside by the trees. I couldn't see anything but I couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched, someone was there...

"Bella? I didn't know you were... coming," it was Jessica. I knew she meant to say _"Why are you here? I didn't invite you."_

"Yea I wanted to hangout, you know, with a few friends, " I looked over at Jake and Angela. Jessica looked at Angela as if to scold her for talking to me but her expression changed completely when she saw Jake. She bit her lower lip and smiled stupidly.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. Welcome to my party. Do you want anything? I can get you a drink or some food, we have TONS," Jessica seemed to have forgotten Angela and I was even around. Jake's face lit up; she'd discovered his weakness, food. He quickly accepted her offer. "Okay good, come, you should sit somewhere."

She led him out of the room and Angela and I followed lamely. We ended up in a half hidden den with only a few people inluding Mike. We sat and as we waited for Jessica to come back Mike walked over to me with an utterly confused face.

"Bella, you're here..."

"...Yes I am."

"But I thought you were working tonight. What happened to the store?"

Jake stood up and looked down at Mike with a menacing smile, "Bella felt a little sick and had to take the day off. You understand right?"

Mike looked frightened and annoyed, "So she came to a party?"

Jake towered over him, "Yeah, is that a problem?"

Mike seemed uncomfortable. I don't know if it was the heat radiating from Jake or Jake's threatening stance that scared him but I was surprised when Mike said, "Yeah mhm totally understandable."

"Jake!," Jessica's sing song voice gave me goosebumps. "Here's your food." She handed him a plate and made him sit down. She sat beside him as he ate, completely pressed to him even though there was plenty of room on the couch. The whole thing annoyed me to no end and when I looked over at Mike I could tell I wasn't the only one.

"So Jake, how old are you? You're very muscular. You must work out a lot," she squeezed his arm, "You seem so... strong."

He smiled, obviously flattered, "Yeah I work out every day. Running and what not."

She nodded, "I can tell. I bet you can do whatever you want, fight anyone and win."

He shrugged with fake modesty, "I guess."

I sat across them, arms crossed, "Watch it Jake, you're head might just explode."

He rolled his eyes and Jessica took the opportunity to fawn over him even more, "Oh don't listen to her. You're completely muscular, of course it's okay if you realize it. Besides, it's very attractive."

He looked at her in surprise, "It is?"

She laughed, "Yes! What girl wouldn't be attracted to a guy who's so fit."

Jake looked over at me as he told her, "Well I don't know but the girl I like doesn't seem to like it."

"Then she's an idiot. You need someone who'll appreciate you, " she touched his arm a little more.

I felt extremely annoyed and angry. "Oh my god I can't even..." I muttered and looked away as I let the loud music from the party drown out their conversation.

"They seem to be hitting it off," Angela whispered to me. I looked over at them. The contrast was amazing yet they both seemed happy. Jake loved the attention and Jessica loved his response to her, he obviously found her pretty. She was, by all means good looking to high school boys.

"No I mean come on. She so... and he's so..."

"So what? They seem alike in a sense. They're both outgoing, happy people who like socializing and attention," Angela explained.

I bit my lip, "They do have a lot in common."

"You want more? Come on. You can get all you want," Jessica stood up and led Jake to the kitchen. I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance.

I stood up. "Where are you going?," Angela asked.

"Out for some air, the music's giving me a headache," I walked out.

I went to the side of the house where I'd previously imagined someone to be. It was deserted except for me and I was surrounded by trees on one side and the house on the other. I stood there, arms crossed, face in the cool air and listening to the faint sounds from inside.

What if Jake liked Jessica? I'd never thought they were alike but in a way they were. Angela was right. They were what each had wanted. Jessica had always wanted a gorgeous boyfrined that would pay attention to her and Jake had always wanted a girlfriend that could appreciate him and love him back.

I found myself sitting on the ground, extremely frustrated and somewhat hurt. I began breathing heavily, feeling a bit panicked at the idea of losing Jake to Jessica.

Then I suddenly heard a rustle. I looked up into the cluster of trees, trying to see what could've made that noise. But I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. I felt like I was being watched and it scared me. I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared into the trees. I stepped closer and I felt someone's presence.

My heart was pounding. Another rustle right infront of me but I couldn't see. What was it? _Who _was it? There was something there. I stepped closer and...

"Bella!"

I nearly had a heart attack as I heard my name being called from behind. I turned around to see Jake. "What are you doing here alone?"

I ignored his question and pointed at the trees, "There's something in there."

His face became serious, almost hard. "Get away from there." He reached out to me and pulled me behind him, "Stay here."

He walked into the trees and faded into the black. My heart pounded as I wondered what it was. What if it hurt Jake? But he came back out only a minute later with a confused expression. "There's nothing there."

"What? No I swear, there's someone in there."

"Someone?," he asked abruptly. "Did you see who?"

"No I just... felt it."

He looked back at the cluster of trees questioningly, "It might've just been a someone messing around..."

"I don't know."

He seemed to think for a moment then he said, "Either way we should leave. I don't want too risk it." He led me back inside where Jessica was waiting for Jake, accompanied by Mike and Angela.

"Where were you?," she asked me almost angrily.

"Just outside."

"Bella's tired so we should get going, "Jake said.

Jessica's face fell, "You're leaving Jake? Already? Oh stay a little longer."

He smiled and shook his head, "No I gotta get back home too, it's far."

She sighed exaggeratedly, "Alright." Then she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and he awkwardly placed his hands at her tiny sides.

I stared at them in surprise. Jessica had just thrown herself on him and he didn't seem to mind. He was actually smiling.

"Let's go," I said. Jake pushed Jessica off gently. "Bye Angela, Mike, Jessica," I grumbled the last name and we headed out to the truck.

Once inside Jake said, "So you don't seem to like Jessica."

I shrugged, "She's okay. You seem to like her."

He laughed as he started the car. "She's okay. She's nice."

We drove home. "Yeah, she's nice to _you."_

"What's that mean?"

"That she obviously likes you," I stated bluntly. I observed his face after saying this and noticed a rosey tinge crawl up his dark cheeks. "Are you blushing?"

He scoffed, "I don't blush. What are you talking about?"

"Looks like blushing to me," I muttered looking out my window with arms crossed.

He glanced at me and smiled, "Are you jealous?"

I refused to make eye contact out of embarassment, "No. I'm not jealous."

He laughed, "Now look who's blushing?"

"I'm not blushing, don't be immature."

"Me? You're the one getting jealous over nothing."

I didn't reply all the way to my house. We got out of the car in silence and the only thing I said to him before he left was "bye."

I walked inside to find Charlie at the television as usual, "Hey Dad."

He turned to me, "Hey. Back from work?"

I didn't feel like explaining, "Yeah, I'm really tired."

"Kay good night."

I went upstairs, showered, got dressed and practically screamed when I found Jake in my dark bedroom.

"Why are you here?"

"I didn't want to leave you angry," he shrugged.

"What are you talking about?," I asked angrily as I sat on my bed.

He sat infront of me, "The whole Jessica thing."

"I told you, I'm not jealous."

"I know," he rolled his eyes, "But you're angry."

"Not about Jessica," I snapped. We sat quietly for a moment until I said, "Would you go out with her?"

Jake chuckled, realizing I was too stubborn to admit it was about Jessica. "I thought I'd already made it clear to you who I loved."

I shrugged, "But Jessica, she really likes you-"

"So do you," he leaned in to emphasize this.

"Yeah well, she's so girly and flirty."

"When did I ever say I like that in a girl?"

"Okay well, she flatters you a lot, don't deny that."

He shrugged,"Yeah, so? I don't need her to tell me how fit I am. I KNOW how fit I am."

I giggled, realizing Jake was pretty self-conceited about his recently acquired muscles. "But Jessica's...," he stared at me expectantly waiting for me to finish my sentence," beautiful."

He burst out with a roar of laughter that made me jump, "Yeah well you're gorgeous Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on Jake that's-"

"It's what?," he became serious, "I mean it, you know. I really do think you're gorgeous. I love YOU, you know that. I don't love Jessica nor anyone else, just YOU."

I felt a blush crawl up my face and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. He smiled softly as he saw my reaction. His face was right infront of mine, still leaned in from our conversation. He stared into my eyes and my stare trailed down to his lips inadvertantly.

I felt so warm, almost to the point of sweating, not just from my blush but from Jake's proximity. I felt his warm breath on my face as I have so many times in the past, only that this time my heart sped up and my breathing came in shallow, quick bursts. I could almost hear Jake's heart pounding too. I felt excited almost from anticipation as he leaned in closer. I leaned in as well, eyelids half closed and my lips brushed his warm, soft lips. Just with this small bit of contact I felt as if I'd been electrified from the amazing difference to what I was used to and I wanted to just full on kiss him for the first time.

But both of us jumped apart when we heard Charlie yell out my name from the other side of my door as he knocked. "Bella!"

I pushed Jake off my bed and he jumped out the window as Charlie opened the door. "Are you hungry? I bought some dinner."

I shook my head vigorously, "No I'm tired."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you okay? You seem... jumpy."

"Yeah, Yup, Yes I'm fine."

He looked around suspiciously,"...Okay, well if you get hungry there's food in the fridge. Good night."

"Night," I responded quickly as he left.

Once the door was shut I sighed heavily. I got up and looked out the window to see Jake running off. I sighed again, feeling disappointed and excited at the same time.

**Thanks for reading please review :)**


	16. Moving Forward

I don't know what came over me last night. I'd never wanted to kiss Jake like I had wanted to yesterday and I'd never been the jealous kind. I felt so stupid for acting so childishly about Jessica, I shouldn't have gotten jealous...wait, jealous? Jealousy is something you get when you have feelings for someone, it wouldn't make sense for me to be jealous unless... unless I were in love with Jake!

This train of thought tortured me all day, before I knew it I was at Sam and Emily's at noon like always.

"Hi Bella," Emily answered the door, smiling at me oddly. I didn't know what to make of this smile; it was as if she knew something amusing that I didn't. "Come on in, Jake's not here but he'll get here soon. He's out with Quil."

I walked in, "Out? What do you mean?"

"I mean they're practicing," she said shutting the door and going back to the kitchen.

I walked to the living room, worried because I knew "practicing" meant they were fighting and no matter how many times they told me it was harmless I didn't get over how violent and dangerous it seemed. I found Embry and Sam sitting in the living room and I sat in an empty couch.

Embry grinned at me like Emily had, only worse. "Hey Bella, how are you?"

I nodded, "Good."

"I bet...," Embry smiled slyly and Sam punched his arm.

"Be mature," he growled.

Embry massaged the spot he'd been punched at as if it hurt, "Ow, can't I be happy for them? I mean Jake's been wanting this for years. His dreams finally coming true."

"No, you can't be happy for them if you're going to act like a child," Sam muttered seriously.

I stared at them in confusion, "What are you guys talking about? Happy for who?"

"For you and Jake," Embry answered happily.

"What? Why should you be happy for us?"

"Ha Jake hasn't stopped thinking about last night," he blurted out. Sam looked at him with impatience and I blushed as I realized that they all probably knew about our almost-kiss. When you were with one it's like you were with all of them.

"Oh... er," I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, it's fine. You don't have to explain anything to us, we understand that it's all between the two of you. At least most of us do," Sam glared at Embry, and Embry looked disappointed.

"Well whatever, I'm glad you two are finally moving forward," Embry got up and picked me up in a bone-crushing hug.

"Embry, thanks but-ow," I struggled. I saw the door open past his shoulder and in came Quil and Jake, both shirtless as usual and both looking exhausted.

Jake's stare found me, being crushed by Embry; he smiled softly and shook his head as he walked to the kitchen to get some food. Within seconds Embry let go, realizing they had come in. I breathed normally again and watched Jake, Quil, Embry, and Emily in the tiny kitchen. I realized that being around Jake now made me feel... awkward, or more like shy.

I sat back down and waited for the pack to come back. They all came and sat and finally Jake walked into the living room, sitting on the armchair of the sofa I sat on as he ate.

"Hey Bells," he said warmly, and there was a hint of that sly smile I'd seen on everyone's face so far. I had to look away because for some reason I felt flustered under his stare.

I tried focusing on the conversations but I couldn't quite process anything. All I could hear were noises because I was too anxious to focus. Eventually I couldn't just sit there. I got up and went outside, faintly aware that everyone had just been staring at me in confusion.

I paced a little, glad to be getting fresh air at last. Then I heard footsteps in the gravel behind me. I abruptly turned around and caught my breath when I saw Jake. I tried ignoring this.

"Jake, about last night…," I found that I wasn't sure what I should say. He looked at me quietly but there was a little bit of innocent excitement in his eyes. "…I'm uh sorry about overreacting about the whole Jessica thing." I saw a glimpse of confusion in his face, "I don't know what came over me, honestly."

He chuckled, "I think I have an idea." He stepped towards me and took hold of my hand. "Are you doing anything today?"  
I shook my head and he grinned, "Good, I can have you all to myself." He hugged me sweetly and we went back in.

The whole day I couldn't get away from him. He held my hand whenever possible and occasionally put his arm around me. He always did this but now it was different. Jake also hugged me very often and I couldn't help but blush whenever he'd kiss my forehead or cheek. He stayed by my side when we ate, when all sat down and talked, even when we were at La Push. I didn't mind.

The air was cool at La Push, especially now at sunset. We were all sitting by a fire, talking. I listened to their werewolf hunt stories.

"It latched onto Embry here and the poor guy was yelping like crazy but I got a good grip on its neck and bit really hard," Quil was telling the story of them hunting a vampire enthusiastically but I kept wincing at the violent train of events.

"Yeah don't make it seem like you were the hero! You couldn't even rip off its head. Jake had to come in and save you, right Sam," Embry said.

Sam was sitting across them with Emily by his side. He nodded, "It was teamwork. We all needed to participate. If it hadn't been for Jake though, you would've received a lot more damage," he said looking at Quil.

Quil scoffed, "He's no hero either. Right after he slammed it on the ground it got right back up and practically tore off his ear."

I winced at Jake's side, "Is that true? You didn't tell me."

Jake laughed, "Because you didn't have to know. I knew you would've worried for no reason, I'm all better see?" He turned his head to show me his ear. It was completely normal, no scars.

"Yeah Bella we all have to take in several scratches but it's fine. We're prepared for it," Sam explained.

I remembered my scratches at that moment and I sensed that Jake did too because he stiffened. They went on telling stories, mostly of practice and Jake always seemed to saving the day or getting really injured. I couldn't listen calmly. There was too much injury to Jake and it made me worry about Victoria.

"Bella would you like to take a walk," Emily asked, she'd realized I was uncomfortable. I nodded and got up with her. As we walked down the beach she caught me by surprised when she asked, "Do you love Jake?"

I stuttered a little bit, "I don't know."

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Still? From what Sam tells me, Jacob is crazy about you."

"I know."

She observed my face as we walked, "…You do."

I looked at her in surprise, "What?"

"You _do_ love him. You know you do, you're just unwilling to admit it. I see it in the way you look at him and in the way you're always thinking of something else. I know Jake's on your mind."

I couldn't deny what she was saying but I couldn't accept it either.

Later that night I had been taken back home and I was in my room, safe with Jake. Or so I thought. As I looked out the window into the forest I had that feeling again, of being watched. I shivered, remembering the vampire stories.

"What's wrong?," Jake asked from the rocking chair he sat on.

I shook my head and went to my bed. He stood up and followed me, sitting beside me. "I know you. Something's wrong, what is it?"

I looked at him, eyebrows furrowed, "I-I'm scared." He instantly looked alarmed. "I can't shake this feeling that I'm being watched, all the time. Ever since Jessica's party. I'm so sure someone's watching me and what's worse is that I can't see them." I bit my lip, "What if it's… Victoria?"

He looked at me sympathetically, "I won't let anything happen to you. You know that."

I nodded, "Yeah, but…"

"You heard those stories. I can take good care of my pack; I can take care of you too."

I smiled at his ego. He stroked my hair and spoke softly, "I can though. I promise you, I'll protect you." He kissed my forehead and held me close. I sighed. Jake always knew how to comfort me. He always knew how to brighten up my day. I guess that's why he's my own personal sun.

"Jake…," I sighed.

He looked down at me, "Yeah?"

I stared at him, completely appreciating what he meant to me. Jake was my best friend, he was my protector, my comforter, my sun, my admirer… he had become my world. He was so innocently and completely devoted to me that I felt like I didn't deserve him.

I felt flustered again. I was incredibly happy to have Jake here. I breathed in deeply to catch my breath. Then I kissed him.

I hadn't planned it, I just did. I kissed him almost fiercely, basking in the warmth and softness that was his lips. I put so much force into it but he didn't seem overwhelmed. He just kissed me back passionately, surprisingly great. He put one large hand on my back and swiftly lay me down, kissing me all the while. I sighed and I felt him smile over me. I'd never felt so completely lost in a kiss, it was all a haze. I was faintly aware that he kept his hands on my sides and that I ran mine through his dark hair.

"Jake," it inadvertently came out in a moan and I saw him grin over me as we parted, he was smitten.

"Bella?"

"….," I bit my lip, realizing what I was about to say, "I… I love you, Jacob."

His amused grin faded, he was speechless. I panicked when I noticed he looked sad. "Are you okay?"

The corners of his mouth formed a soft smile, "Am I okay? You-Bella, you have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that." He grinned and kissed me, "I love you, Bella."

He kissed me sweetly, gently. I was blissful with Jake's lips on mine, completely alone in my room.

**Hey! Thanks for reading please review, I hope you liked this chapter but the story's not finished yet.**


End file.
